First Love
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Karena kebanyakan cinta pertama memang berakhir tidak bahagia.
**.**

" **First Love"**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Frist Love © Aiko Blue**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu tarikan napas panjang, mata dipejamkan rapat, ludah pahit dipaksa telan, sebongkah niat untuk mencoba menguatkan. Lalu napas dibuang cepat, mata dibuka lebar, anggukan satu kali diambil cepat, dan kaki itu mulai melangkah bergantian. Maju.

"Selamat, ya.." Satu senyum dikulum manis, garis-garis tawa terbentuk tanpa cela hingga sepasang mata menyipit melankois.

"Matsuri!" Wanita bergaun putih itu memeluk wanita bersurai coklat di hadapannya erat-erat. Berupaya meluapkan dan membagi segala kebahagian yang menimpanya bertubi-tubi hari ini.

"Ugh, sesak. Aku tidak bisa bernapas.." Matsuri meronta, sudah cukup sesak dadanya dihimpit beban batin, dan sahabatnya itu malah menambahnya dengan pelukan mematikan juga.

"Ah, maaf, maaf." Sari melepasan pelukannya, rona merah muda dan pancaran kebahagian enggan beranjak dari wajah cantiknya.

Matsuri mengambil napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Sepasang manik mataya bergerak mengamati detil figur di depannya mulai ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Lalu kembali lagi ke wajah cantiknya. "Kau tahu, Sari?" Matsuri tersenyum miring, satu matanya berkedip genit menatap sahabatnya. "kau benar-benar terlihat cantik hari ini."

Sari terkekeh lembut, binar matanya tak lepas dari linangan berkaca tanda suka cita. Digenggamnya tangan Matsuri, lalu diremasnya perlahan. "Rasanya aku mau meledak saja, Matsuri." Mempelai wanita itu menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan kedua matanya seolah berusaha membendung kebahagiaan yang nyaris membuat hatinya menyembul ke luar. "Aku benar-benar bahagia."

Sari kembali membuka matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas, lalu memeluk Matsuri lagi. Dan kali ini Matsuri menyambutnya dengan hangat. Gadis bersurai coklat itu tertawa renyah dalam pelukan sang sahabat yang kini sudah resmi menyandang status sebagai seorang istri.

"Aku menjadi seorang istri. Kau percaya itu, Matsuri?" Sari berbisik di telinganya. Dan Matsuri tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. "Mulai saat ini, aku sudah resmi menjadi istri dari seseorang yang sangat ku cintai."

Matsuri mempererat pelukannya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak nyaman. Aliran darahnya memanas tak tentu. Sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya meletup-letup tak karuan.

"Matsuri, saat ini aku benar-benar bahagia. Dia resmi menjadi suamiku.."

Matsuri menahan napas, rahangnya terkatup rapat, kegetiran merayap naik memenuhi kerongkongannya.

"Pria setampan dia.."

Matsuri menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, menahan jerit yang mungkin saja akan melantang pilu. _Kuatkan dirimu_ , sesuatu dalam hatinya berkata demikian.

"..sehebat dia.."

 _Tahan._

"Oh, Matsuri.. Mulai hari ini nama belakangku adalah.."

 _Tidak_. Ia belum sanggup sampai pada bagian ini.

" _Sabaku."_

Petir menyambar hati Matsuri tapat sasaran. Membuatnya pecah menjadi kepingan yang melebihi kata hancur.

"Aku menikah dengan Gaara-sama, Matsuri."

Matsuri membeku. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Matanya terasa kian panas oleh lelehan air mata kepedihan yang mengumpul jenuh di kelopak mata, hendak bergulir turun namun masih berusaha ia tahan.

"Gaara-sama sekarang resmi menjadi suamiku, Matsuri."

Pelukan kian erat dari Sari menggenapkan sesaknya. Air mata bergulir turun, namun Matsuri segera meghapusnya. "Selamat, yaa.." Matsuri berbisik lirih. Makin banyak suara dan kepingan ingatan menyerbu masuk ke dalam kepalanya. Makin erat pelukkan Sari untuknya. Makin perih pula hatinya.

Dalam upayanya untuk menata perasaan dan tersenyum sebisanya, Matsuri memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan lehernya dan menoleh pada satu sosok di samping Sari. Berdiri di sana, seorang pria tampan dengan _tuxedo_ putih formal. Satu mawar merah terselip elegan di sakunya, senada dengan surai yang memahkotai kepalanya. Juga, tato kanji _ai_ yang tercetak apik di keningnya.

Sepasang mata jade Gaara bergulir menatap Matsuri, pemandangan itu membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Tapi Matsuri cukup tahu diri untuk menampar balik kesadarannya. Cepat, ia tersenyum lebar pada Gaara. Kembali lagi menjadi si gadis ceria, polos, bodoh, dan tertalu bersemangat yang tak mengenal apa itu patah hati.

Matsuri melepaskan pelukannya pada Sari, lalu tanggannya bergerak membingkai wajah sang sahabat. Matsuri terkekeh ringan, diikuti oleh Sari yang serba kebingungan ingin berkingkah seperti apa.

"Sekali lagi, selamat yaa.. Nyonya Sabaku."

Dalam hati Matsuri menjerit. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Namun ia berjanji ini akan jadi tangisan terakhirnya untuk Gaara, tangisan yang paling menyakitkan. Hari ini ia bahagia sekaligus patah hati di saat yang bersamaan. Dan hari ini pula ia diyakinkan bahwa cintanya tak akan pernah sampai pada ujung yang bahagia. Hari ini, akhirnya Matsuri menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama bertahun-tahun. Bahwa Gaara, hanyalah mimpi yang terlalu indah untuk mewujud dalam kenyataan.

Inilah saat yang paling tepat untuk melepas. Untuk berhenti mengagumi. Untuk berhenti mengharapkan secara diam-diam. Karena Gaara hanya tinggal bayangan gelap yang bergerak kian menjauh, tak terjangkau. Karena Gaara hanyalah cinta pertamanya, dan kebanyakan cinta pertama memang berakhir tidak bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: _kebanyakan cinta pertama memang berakhir tidak bahagia_ , kalau kamu?

Wkwk, Aiko sih malah suka cengar cengir bego dan malu sendiri kalo inget/terjun. Btw, masih pada inget Aiko nggak yaa? :3 Hiatus sebulan lebih, tehe :'D

Makasih buat yang udah terlanjur baca :)))))

 _Review_?


End file.
